Nikita Milanov
Nikita Milanov is the son of Prince Milan and Hyacinthia from King Kojata, a Russian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Green Fairy Book. Info Name: Nikita Milanovich Milanov Age: 14 Parent's Story: King Kojata Roommate: Arsene Dindonneau Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To complete a grand quest and show my princely charms. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at wielding magic. Storybook Romance Status: Zinovia Korableva is my girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a prosthetic leg and a lot of kids make fun of it. Favorite Subject: Magicology. I'm a skilled mage. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm extremely nervous around toxins. Best Friends Forever After: My roommate Arsene. Character Appearance Nikita is tall, with long platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wears an ornate purple vest over a red shirt and brown shorts. Around his neck is a purple ascot. He has no left leg from the knee down - in its place is a metal prosthesis. Personality Nikita is an optimist and a wide-eyed idealist. He feels that things are bound to go wonderfully, even when they clearly won't. He tries to keep a positive face, but he is sensitive about his metal leg. He is also fond of magic and loves using it to add exotic flavors to ice cream (he is a big fan of ice cream). Despite his appearance, Nikita is actually quite skilled at sports. He is good at running, skiing, and figure skating - he has special skates for his fake leg. Biography Hello! I'm Nikita Milanov. My father Milan was the son of King Kojata. His father had made a bargain before he was born, and when Milan was older, he was to pay it. Dad found a lake with thirty ducks, which changed into women. The youngest, Hyacinthia, asked him to give back her clothing. She aided Dad against her father and led him to a town. She told him the king and queen would lead out a child, but he must not kiss it. He did anyway and forgot about her. They eventually got back together and went back home. My home kingdom is located in the taiga of Siberia, where it's freezing much of the year. I am the younger of two children. My sister, Natalya, is four years older. I am doing pretty good. I live with my parents and my paternal grandparents. My maternal grandfather died when I was little, and his daughters have all gotten married to handsome men from my father's kingdom. I have over sixty cousins in all - my family is so big, I forget nearly half the people. You should see our family reunions - they're so crowded! I'm looking forward to my destiny. I think I will be able to outwit a magician and hopefully rescue a beautiful maiden. Though I don't want to kiss someone else and forget all about my love. Sometimes I go hunting in the woods around my father's palace, and sometimes I go to the lake where Dad found the enchanted ducks. I think it's best to be familiar with one's surroundings when following your destiny. I am good at telling things apart - people say I'm always right when it comes to guessing games. I am a big fan of guessing games - and tongue twisters. One thing that really annoys me is that people keep thinking I'm a girl because of my name. Nikita is a boys' name where I come from. It's annoying to have to constantly correct people who think I'm a girl. If I was a girl, my last name would be Milanova, not Milanov, because that's how last names work in Russia. The other thing that I have difficulty with is my metal leg. I was born with only half a left leg. I first got a prosthesis when I was two - I get a new one whenever I outgrow my old one. I feel like that a lot of people treat me like I'm incapable of doing things myself or trying to help me with things I don't need help with. I tell them that a metal leg is not too much different from a real one. Unfortunately, magic cannot make me grow a new leg, so I accept what I have. I'm pretty capable with things. I'm good at all sorts of winter sports since where I live it is cold much of the year. I'm especially good at skiing and figure skating. Trivia *Nikita's surname refers to his father Milan. *Nikita has a pet woolly mammoth named Motya. Motya stays at home with Nikita's family since she is too big to take to Ever After High. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Xander Mobus, who voices Innes in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Green Fairy Book Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Wizards Category:Russian